Strawberry Parfait Challenge
by OtakuOne
Summary: Ichigo has taken a challenge to eat the parfait without leaving a mark within 10 minutes! Will she succeed?


A pink-haired girl with pigtails stood in front of the cafe. It was a cafe filled with desserts. Strawberry parfait, cheesecakes, Strawberry shortcakes and some more.

"Wow... So this is the cafe that Rin told me.. This is.. Paradise!" Ichigo stared at the cafe with awe. This was paradise to her. Ichigo liked (no, maybe something more than that.. I meant love.) strawberries.

Ichigo opened the door and a waitress greet her. Ichigo walked in front of the counter then saw the menu, it was filled with many strawberry desserts.

"Um.. I would like a st-" she suddenly stopped talking then something in the menu have caught her interest.

"Can I take the strawberry parfait eating challenge?" Ichigo said, she was gonna take the challenge. She was gonna eat a big strawberry parfait.

"Yes ma'am. To take the challenge you must be prepared.. And you must eat it all within 10 minutes." The lady with long pink hair at the counter told her all the rules.

Empty stomach: Check

13+ above: Check

A person who likes desserts: Check

Tall enough (Seriously though, what does being tall enough has to do with this?): Check

Fast eater: Check

"Ready..." The waitress readied the timer.

"Get set.." Ichigo prepared the spoon

"GOOOO!" Ichigo started eating very fast. She was enjoying eating the parfait.

...

* * *

9 minutes later..

Ichigo was full.. She can't eat any more.. Just about to finish the parfait, the timer stopped.

"... Ma'am you.. Lost." The waitress said. Ichigo was scared of the word "You lost." Now, she's insanely going on a rampage and...

BOOOM!

CHAKAKASHA!

SMASH!

GASH!

LASH!

MUSH!

AKAKAKAKAAASHUUAAA!

Wait, wrong idea script, wrong idea script..

Hmm.. Where is the script.. Guh...

Alright, back to the story.

* * *

9 minutes later..

Ichigo was full.. She can't eat any more.. Just about to finish the parfait, the timer stopped.

"... Ma'am you.. Lost." The waitress said.

Then Ichigo had to pay 473,295 Yen (wait a sec.. Why would she need to pay 473,295 Yen?! Also, IS IT POSSIBLE THAT SHE COULD PAY IT?! IS THERE EVEN A STRAWBERRY PARFAIT THAT COSTS 473,295 YEN?!) then walked home crying. Rin and Futaba tried to call her but, it was impossible, she didn't pick up the phone.

Then Ichigo commited suicide and died..

 _FIN_

* * *

Just kiddin', she ran away from home and sat on the bench, she kept telling herself that it's a dream. But it's not.

Then, I appeared before her.. I said something helpful (Maybe not).

"This is reality (Or not) you experience bad things anytime in reality. (Definitely.)" That's what I said.. But I lied a little in the reality part.. You probably know that by now.

"T-thanks, mysterious stranger.. Now, I have some courage and do that challenge again! RAHHHHHHHHH..." Ichigo prepared to be a strawberry and travel through time..

"RAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

*pop*

Ichigo turned into a strawberry and chanted some kind of spell that I don't know and a portal appeared.

"I shall go where I took the challenge." Ichigo walked through the portal, a person saw her going through the portal and collapsed. It was Futaba.

"What.. The.. Heck.. Was that?" Futaba's last words.

Ichigo was having some kind of clones behind them every time she moves, she finally reached the time where she took the challenge. Now, she's going in..

* * *

She go inside her past body, taking control of her.

"Ready..." The waitress readied the timer.

"Get set.." Ichigo prepared the spoon

"GOOOO!" Ichigo started eating very fast. She was enjoying eating the parfait.

She first ate the cream, it was delicious, sweet,creamy and it makes you exhale because of the flavorful feeling. But she didn't eat the strawberry because she was saving for later. She ate the rest.

 **1** minute left,

She is now full and struggling to eat the strawberry, the spoon fell out of her hands all of the sudden then..

 **In Ichigo's mind:**

"Oh no! We must save Mr. Spoon!" A unicorn said.

"Alright! Let's g0000oooooo!"

Ichigo and the unicorn rode a rainbow and lift the spoon!

"Now, let's defeat the Evil Parfait with this one giant spoon!"

"WOOOO!"

 **Reality:**

Ichigo finally munched the strawberry in time. After that, she was awarded a strawberry plush and treasured the plush for the rest of her life..

 _REAL FIN_

* * *

 **... Sorry, it turns out the strawberry plush was a bomb when you push the button on the center of the strawberry.**

 **Then humanity died.**

 _ **REALISTIC FIN**_


End file.
